The invention relates to a rigid chassis for automotive vehicles and particularly for compact, air transportable vehicles whose dimensions particularly the height are rigorously limited.
Compact, air transportable vehicles are subject to particularly rigid specifications because they must conform to the weight and dimension limitations imposed by the capacity of the cargo planes by which they are transported. Thus, the overall height of the vehicle, in itself, presents serious difficulties because of the necessary clearance of the chassis, the elevated placement of the motor resulting from the axial position of the center of the forward deck, etc. These constraints create an appreciable increase in the overall height of the vehicle which is inconsistent with its application as air transportable vehicle.